


Little Lion Man

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Homosexuality, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Fuck</i>, Pana thinks to himself. Why'd the blue-eyed giant asshole have to be so hot? <i>I'm screwed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the [song](http://pl.st/s/797319185) by Mumford & Sons

~*~

"Thank you Principal Feuerriegel for making it so Pana could enroll here mid semester," Mr. Taylor thanked him yet again. Pana had been in and out of trouble since he was twelve. When Pana finally landed in front of the magistrate, his parents intervened and sent him to live with his father.

"Not a problem at all Mr. Taylor. Pana, you're not going to be allowed to wear your colors, no more drugs or drinking and we're gonna have a problem if you start fights, yea?"

Pana scoffed and stuffed his fists farther into his worn leather jacket, slouching further into his seat. He was pissed. He had to leave his family for this? He understood what his parents were trying to do. They wanted better for him, but he'd have to wear a fucking school uniform. Principal Feuerriegel stared pointedly at him. It took his father elbowing him to realize the problem. He grudgingly pulled his beloved red bandana off of his head, pushed back a few wayward dark curls and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

Principal Feuerriegel smiled easily, dimples clearly evident, "I think we're gonna get along just fine Pana.

_Fuck_ , Pana thinks to himself. Why'd the blue-eyed giant asshole have to be so hot? _I'm screwed_.

~*~

"Pana Taylor is here again," his assistant tells him after gently knocking on his open door.

Dan sighs heavily shaking his head. The kid is a pain in his ass and affects him far more than he should. He is sinfully seductive coupled with a beguiling innocence and he pushes ever frickin button along the way. Little shit's incessant flirting knows no bounds. "Send him in," Dan grumbles.

Pana smirks to himself as he pushes into Mr. Feuerriegel's office and all but flops into the chair in front of his desk crossing his booted feet on top of Dan's desk. "Hey Mr. Feuerriegel. So, what're you doin' three months from Saturday?" he taunts.

"Off," Dan snaps pointing to Pana's boots, which he drags off the desktop and stomps them on the floor. He clears his throat and pointedly stares at Pana, "Hopefully, handing you your diploma and sending you out into society a better person for it," he replies dryly. This was their typical greeting. Pana counts down the days to graduation and Dan reminds them of their roles.

Pana shrugs nonchalantly to show the comment rolls off him, but Dan thinks he sees a glimmer of hurt in his eyes before they move on and settle on Pana's latest battery of punishment in his outreach for attention. Dan opens up Pana's folder, "Now, Mr. Batiatus found several unopened beers in your locker," Dan begins.

~*~

Pana turns Dan's chair to face him, "Mr. Feuerriegel," he singsongs, "Now, you know, if you'd just give me what I want, I'd behave so good for you," he leers climbing into Dan's lap and sitting down rubbing his ass back and forth over Dan's hard-on grinning wickedly.

"Pana you really shouldn’t …" Dan mutters while Pana pushes and nuzzles his head against the center of Dan's chest and under his chin much like a cat seeking attention.

"I really think I should," he breathes into Dan's ear before he sucks on it.

Dan wakes up with a groan and growls "Damn it!" slamming his fist on his mattress in anger. He palms his throbbing erection seeking some sort of relief. He refuses to jerk off yet again to thoughts of the little dark-haired hellion who haunts his dreams.

_Fuck_ , he thinks to himself, _I'm so screwed_.

~*~

Pana's is looking down at the list his father gave him for the grocery store. He is not looking where he is going and barrels into a very wide, very solid chest. He bounces off and flails back. He nearly falls back on his ass when a strong arm encircles his waist and holds him upright. "Whoa there little man, I gotcha," he hears rumbled from somewhere above his head. Pana looks up into amused, twinkling blue eyes and endearing dimples. "Are you alright?" he laughs.

_Not fucking likely._

Pana pushes off of Mr. Feuerriegel's broad chest, "Don’t call me that," he mutters with a blush of embarrassment. Pana steps around him and walks off not looking back.

~*~

Stephen's not Pana's first choice, but he's willing and Pana's eighteen and horny. Stephen wants to kiss like their going out or something so Pana ducks and avoids his attempts. He drops to his knees and pretends the navy polyester uniform is the crisp linen trousers Mr. Feuerriegel prefers while he unbuckles Stephen's belt. The door to the boys' room slams open and both boys whirl and stare at Mr. Feuerriegel's darkening gaze. "Get off of him," he barks and Pana jumps up.

"Mr. Feuerriegel … I'm sorry … it's not …" he tries to explain.

"Out!" he yells pointing towards the hallway. Stephen scrambles to right his clothes. He and Pana push past out into the hallway. "My office, now," he snarls.

He sees Stephen first while Pana waits outside his office. Stephen comes out and shrugs at Pana before he shuffles out of the office. "Pana," Dan mutters directing him the seat across from his desk.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Feuerriegel. I don’t even like him," he mumbles seemingly to himself.

Dan watches him coldly, "I've given Stephen a week's worth of detention for improper conduct on school grounds. You will receive the same also," Pana's eyes widen and he nods hesitantly. Dan suddenly softens, "You shouldn’t put yourself in those types of situations Pana, especially if you don’t even _like_ the person."

Pana bristles slightly, "Well the person I _like_ doesn’t want me, so …"

"The person you like … _can't_ want you, Pana. There's a different," Dan says quietly.

_Can't_ … not _doesn’t_ …. Pana plays that tidbit back through his head in shock. He's out of here in two months and then he's coming for what's his.

~*~

Dan was immediately suspicious when Pana delivered a folder from Mr. Bennett. "Here ya' go Mr. Feuerriegel," he smiles and walks back out again. That's too easy, he thinks. He opens the folder. It is empty except for a single piece of paper.

"55 days," it read in Pana's scrawl.

Yeah, discouraging him worked so well, he thinks as his head thuds on the polished wood of the desk in front of him.

~*~

Ellen eats her salad thoughtfully contemplating Dan while he eats turkey club. "What?" he mutters around a mouthful.

"If I didn’t know any better, I'd think you were in love," she says bluntly pointing her fork with a cherry tomato speared on the end before she pops it in her mouth.

His eyes bulge and water as he promptly chokes on the food he was attempting to swallow. She pounds on his back while thoughts race through his head … _Love? What? No? Lust maybe … dirty, bad, wrong naughtiness … but love? Right?_ She laughs throatily, "So what's his name?"

All Dan can do is stare at her numbly.

~*~

At the thirty-day mark, Pana decided to celebrate. The local theater was a Jackie Chan retrospective. He walks to the theater, buys his tickets, his popcorn and settles in to the nearly empty theater. He hears someone call his name and does a double take, hand frozen halfway to his mouth with popcorn. Mr. Feuerriegel is standing in the aisle holding a large bucket of popcorn and a large drink. He is dressed in torn jeans and tight T-Shirt that stretches across his broad shoulders. "Mr. Feuerriegel? What're you doin' here?" he squeaks.

"Getting ready to watch a movie," he says making Pana snort.

"Come sit with me," Pana offers making Mr. Feuerriegel's eyes widen. He looks around the nearly abandoned theater and hesitantly sits down next to Pana. Pana's quiet for about 20 minutes until he grabs Dan's arm, "This part is awesome."

This is a bad idea. He's too close and all he can smell is the boy's clean fresh scent, "Pana."

"Shh," Pana murmurs. He slides his hand down to Dan's wrist and curls his fingers around it, feeling Dan's pulse beat. "You're missing the best part," Pana whispers. He just can't help it and has to push. He strokes the sensitive skin of Dan's wrist.

"Pana," Dan warns, "Stop it," he snaps.

"Stop what?" he asks looking innocently over at Dan's uncomfortable face and then down to where his fingers are wrapped about Dan's wrist. "Oh, sorry Mr. Feuerriegel. I'll stop touching your hand," he tells him releasing his wrist and then he wraps his fingers around Dan's inner thigh.

Dan stiffens and his breath hitches when Pana slowly runs his fingers up the inside of his thigh. "I said stop it," he hisses.

"What? Nobody's here. It'll be fine," Pana murmurs.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Dan snaps. "You're no the one who's gonna get in trouble so of course it's just fine for you," he tilts his hips forward, "There's how's that? That better for ya'?" he barks.

"Mr. – Mr. Feuerriegel … I didn’t," Pana stammers yanking his hand away as if scalded.

"You never do Pana," he says quietly wrapping his fingers around the back of Pana's neck. He presses their foreheads together, "You have to stop Pana, please," he breathes against Pana's cheek. With one last heated look, a needy noise peals from his throat as he pushes off and out of his chair stomping out of the theater leaving a very confused, breathless Pana gaping after him.

~*~

Dan's fingers fumble with his keys; he gets into his car and slams the door shut, one hand pressing against his erection and the other over his eyes. He leans his head back on the headrest and breathes deeply. "Fuck! Stupid, stupid, stupid," he chants to himself. He shoves the keys in the ignition and peel out of the parking lot towards one of the local pubs. He needs a drink and if he's lucky, a lay wouldn’t hurt either.

He tries to focus on picking up anyone who is as different as Pana Taylor as possible, but the guy who sits next to him has soft brown curls and wide brown eyes; Dan's hooked.

They are heading out the door to leave together when Dan's phone goes off that he has gotten a text.

> _Sorry about before. And I'm sorry for stealing your number out of Mr. Bennett's desk. If I wait 30 days, would you let me? – P_.

"Boyfriend," the brunette asks. Dan clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck.

Later that night, Dan is home, alone, in bed attempting to jerk off to find some relief when his phone goes off again on his nightstand. He swears a blue streak and opens his phone to a text from Pana.

> _Is it illegal to text you? If not, I could tell you how I have 2 fingers in me and I'm jerking off thinking about you._

Dan's body bows as his orgasm crashes through his body with a choked whimper. The boy is a menace. He doesn’t even have to be in the same room with him to lose it.

~*~

"What're you so excited about?" Ellen asks him over lunch.

"Two days until graduation," Dan replies around a mouth full of French fries.

"And?" she prompts with an arched eyebrow.

He just grins mischievously, "Ask me in three days."

~*~

The night before graduation Dan only gets one text from Pana, unlike the past month they had been texting into the wee hours of the morning. It only had one message.

> _I love you._

At the conclusion of the graduation ceremony, he receives another one.

> _Can you fuck me now?_

Dan's fingers shake as he punches in his address.

Pana pounces on Dan as soon as he opens the door. Between open mouthed, biting kisses, Dan tries to reason with him, "Pana … Pana … slow down," he says pulling back and cupping his face.

"No," Pana snaps lunging in to attack Dan's kiss-bitten lips. "Done waiting … just …" he mumbles pressing kisses under Dan's jaw and he gracefully drops to his knees, fumbling with the belt and zipper of Dan's linen pants. "Can I?" he asks looking up with wide desperate eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

Dan gasps in response, "Yeah ... yeah … just … can you?" he asks fingers fumbling with the tie holding Pana's dark wavy locks back. Pana smirks and removes the elastic holding his hair back so hard it snaps, releasing the waves to cascade down his back. "Fuck …" he whispers weaving his fingers through the dark mass.

Pana tries to swallow as much of Dan's length as possible in one go. Dan slams his head back against the door and arches into the tight, wet warmth, tightening his grip on Pana's hair babbling his apologies. Pana groans and sucks harder.

Dan bites his palm to try and hold himself back until it's too much and he pants Pana's name in a warning. Pana pulls off long enough to lick the head, "Come in my mouth," he says before he swallows him to the root.

"Oh God," Dan whimpers thrusting his hips as gently as possible before he explodes, fingers tightening and spasming. Pana follows in a choked off groan slumping against Dan's thigh gentling licking and suckling until Dan's cock becomes to sensitive and he gently pulls Pana up to kiss him.

Pana looks dreamily sated but starts to run his fingers frantically over Dan's clothes. "Wanna see you naked," he mumbles.

Dan stills his hands and presses them to his chest, "Calm down. I'll take care of you," he says kissing Pana's forehead. He steps out of his pooled pants and leads Pana to his bedroom wearing just his white linen dress shirt. "Come on," he says directing Pana.

He pushes Pana to sit down, but he just bounces back up and starts working on the buttons. When he finally has them unfastens, he takes a deep breath. Dan watches the boy's deferential gaze. He gently runs his fingers down Dan's sternum, smiling softly as Dan's gasp and the ripple of his stomach muscles. He runs his palms up Dan's chest and pushes the linen shirt over his shoulders; his fingers running over a puckered scar over his heart. Pana notes the scar and looks up questioning to Dan. "I have a pacemaker," he says softly tucking a loose strand of dark hair over Pana's ear.

Pana's eyes water as he looks at the scar, "You're sick?" he asks in a small voice.

Dan smiles and kisses his forehead, "When I was younger. I'm fine now. I just have that and the scar," he tells him. Pana leans in and kisses the scar. He wraps his arms around Dan. Dan can feel Pana's tears silently fall. "Pana?" he asks stroking his hair and carding his fingers against his scalp.

"I could have gone through life and never known you," he whispers wetly tightening his hold. Dan squeezes him and then helps him remove his clothes. He leads Pana to his bed, turns back the sheets, crawls in with Pana and falls asleep rocking him and whispering softly to him until he falls asleep.

~*~


End file.
